The present invention relates to a flexible venue system for crowd management with integrated components facilitating flexible configuration, reconfiguration including partial expansions, and storage. While telescopic seating platform systems are clearly candidates to receive the inventions noted herein, it is contemplated that a scope of the present concepts is not limited to only the illustrated application, nor is it limited to a specific type of seating.
Telescopic platforms are oftentimes used to provide portable and configurable seating options for gymnasiums, theaters, arenas, stadiums, and any venue that provides public seating. A majority of the seating for any of these venues is considered fixed seating and cannot be readily reconfigured for various events. The area closest to the surface where the action is taking place is typically populated with telescopic platforms. The proximity of the telescopic seating platform with respect to the action justifies the need for seating that offers a higher degree of comfort and multiple configurations based on the type of event. Typical seating options for telescopic platforms include folding chairs, fold forward chairs and nose mount chairs cantilevered to provide foot space.
There is a desire in entertainment venues for a seating system that is flexible, affordable and can be changed rapidly from one event to another. Attempts to accomplish this often include multiple telescopic platforms where size, tier spacing (rise) and platform shape are intended to provide maximize seating space utilization through reconfiguring sightlines, and where platform configurations are based on a size of the action field based on the event.
In some specific events, the organizer may wish to use only a portion of a telescopic platform. In this type of configuration, the upper tiers are extended for use and the lower tiers remain in a retracted position. In this configuration, the top rows must be supported in a manner that is superior to the cantilevered configuration that is present when the platform is retracted. Also the front row of seating requires a front, intermediate horizontal railing and gates at aisle locations for safety purposes. Further, should full sections of seating be removed or adjacent sections partially retracted, end rails must be utilized to protect the safety of the patron per applicable building codes. Also, it is desirable to provide a way to remove the section and place it into storage.
A program support is the common name for the device utilized to provide the structural member that can be used to stabilize the first usable row of decking on a partially retracted telescopic seating system. Jacobs, Published Application No. US 2008/0190038A1 illustrates one such embodiment of an adjustable program support (20), and also see Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,090 which defines an adjustable vertical pole with supporting structure used to support the decking of a scaffolding system. These poles support a front edge of the lowermost, otherwise cantilevered, occupied row of the seating system. However, both of these devices require either the removal of seats on the row or rows below the lowest being utilized, and/or action to install after retraction, which can be difficult to perform due to the height at which the first usable row may be. Further, these solutions require storage of extra components that may be either misplaced or require multiple variations to meet the various retraction configurations.
When platform sections must be moved or transported to another location, often lift trucks or portable dollies are used. After retraction, lift beams must be added to the system to provide structural members capable of interfacing with the many different individual structures that form the supports for each individual row. This involves working low to the ground and aligning and affixing heavy members in precise alignment to the appropriate points on the system chassis to transport the unit to storage, and then removal after reinstating the section in the venue.
Another challenge is found in systems that have multiple rise heights required for the last row of seating due to differences in configurations exist. Typically a venue is forced to utilize folding chairs and/or floor mounted chairs on that particular row. This can present a number of issues, the first being that a folding chair is not universally considered a premium, comfortable seating option. Next, a floor mounted chair can present issues when changing between a pair of different platform sets, should a dual-platform system be used such as when changing from a more gradually sloped basketball-type configuration to a greater slope hockey configuration. To change over, either a second set of chairs is required, or the entire row must be removed and transferred, to maintain a constant seat-to-floor relationship. Further, if there is a need to store these chairs, by the bulky nature typical of assembled spectator seating, they are not conducive to storing in a small footprint and drive up storage space requirements within the venue.
To summarize, typical known solutions to these dilemmas have required removal of components and installation of additional parts that are usually stored in a remote location when not in use. Further, existing systems require action in non-ideal conditions, such as after movement of the system has occurred (i.e., after a telescopic platform is partially or fully retracted). The addition of components that require the use of separate fasteners, loose parts and assigned use locations also present the opportunity to lose them and/or mix-up the organization of the parts, creating confusion at the time of the venue changeover. Recurring labor-intensive operations tend to cost more in the long run to a facility, and historical constructions can lead to additional safety hazards for the maintenance personnel.